Misty
' Misty' is a Water Pokemon trainer, close friend and girlfriend of Ash Ketchum, and one of Winnie the Pooh's friends. She first met Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie and in ''Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'', she helped Mewtwo escape from Giovanni. Trivia *Misty had her first apearance as a guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' . *Misty came back on the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga. *Misty joined Pooh and his frends and also met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Misty made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, and Pooh's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, and Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, Pumbaa, and Buzz Lightyear in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Misty and the others will join Pooh and the gang in the Winnie the Pooh/Back To The Future films. *Misty will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time films. *Misty and her friends (along with SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends) will befriend Bloom and her friends and face Lord Darkar in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2'', and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club series. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis in ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Misty will join Pooh and the others in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas''. * Misty will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II'' and guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid movies. *Misty will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Misty will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Misty is briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Misty will join Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Misty will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Baloo, and Bagheera in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz''. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Sebastian the Crab, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea''. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, and Brock in[[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)| Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series]])''. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in ''Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Misty will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch, ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Pooh's Adventures of Team Umizoomi: Legend of the Blue Mermaid'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Winnie the Pooh's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'', ''Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. Category:Humans Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters